


Somewhere Safe To Sea

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Haunt"<br/>Timeline: long, long post-series<br/>Author's Note: in this AU, Willow never raised Buffy from the dead after S5.<br/>Disclaimer: Still not mine, alas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somewhere Safe To Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Haunt"  
> Timeline: long, long post-series  
> Author's Note: in this AU, Willow never raised Buffy from the dead after S5.  
> Disclaimer: Still not mine, alas

"Who's that creepy guy with Grandma Dawn? She's _dying_. She should have family."

Willow answered her great-nephew quietly. "He is family, Alex."

Inside the room, machines beeped.

Dawn took a breath with effort. "If you do anything stupid, I'll come back and haunt you."

Spike held her hand, almost as cool as his. "Give Buffy my love."

"Tell her yourself."

"Dawn. We both know I'm not going there."

"You have to guard my grandchildren. Dying wish."

"Not what I promised, Bit."

The beeping changed to a shrill drone.

Spike waited a moment, then opened the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Title taken from[Charles Swinburne](http://bartleby.com/100/595.11.html)_


End file.
